Jane Duncan (1873)
|infobox-links= |birth_year=1873 |birth_month=04 |birth_day=16 |birth_nation-subdiv1=Texas |birth_county=Navarro County, Texas |given_name=Jane |middle_names=Cordelia |surname=Duncan |joined_with=Robert Hester (1857) |ifmarried-g1=true |ifmarried-g2= |ifmarried-g3= |ifmarried-g4= |sex=F |mother=Ellen Owen (c1847) |image=Duncan- Jane Cordelia 1873 Hest233.jpg |short_name=Jane Duncan |long_name=Jane Cordelia Duncan |siblings=Sophie McClish (c1864) |sources=+ America&frompage=99 marriage article for Jane duncan at Familytree- establishes link to Navarro texas birthplaceJane Cordelia specific dates apparently are also recorded at Ancestry- (paid site) |death_year=1909 |death_month=05 |death_day=05 |death_locality=O'Donnell, Texas |death_nation-subdiv1=Texas |death_county=Dawson County, Texas |death_coord=32.965266, -101.829021 |wedding1_year=1890 |wedding1_month=02 |wedding1_day=08 |wedding1_locality=Georgetown, Texas |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=Texas |wedding1_county=Williamson County, Texas |wedding1_coord=30.651111, -97.681389 }} Jane Cordelia Duncan Residences * 1880 Census Elizabeth head, widowed. (39) born AL. William S (16), James (13), Jane is 11, Alvin (9), E.D. 33, Comanche, Texas Father & Mother's Birthplace AL. Head of household is Elizabeth. * 1870, there is an Elizabeth Duncan age 32, Laura M 12, Jane L age 2 Head is J.A. Duncan age 47 in Arkansas > Crawford > Vine Prairie Marriage *We have a strong link to Navarro Texas as birth place due to an apparently transcribed marriage record to Robert Fulton Hester. + America&frompage=99 marriage article for Jane duncan at Familytree Parentage *1860 Census- an E. Owen (f), born Alabama, 1847. In Texas > Cherokee > Beat 4 (Rusk P.O.) There is no source info provided by Ancestry's tree to support the claims that Ellen Cordelia Owen was the mother or the april 1873 birthdate or the Navarro texas birth location. To date, no census information has been found listing Jane Cordelia. Not in 1880, not 1890 (due to loss of census data in fire), not in 1900 (can't find Robert Fulton's family anywhere). The 1900 census would be helpful because it would verify location of her parent's birth, and her month and year birthdate. *Navarro search: There is a Duncan family with children of the age of Jane Cordelia listed in Navarro Texas. However, the entire family is listed by initials in their first names, and none of the children are female. :Cordelia search: A single Cordelia Duncan born in Texas listed at ancestry.com. However, she is alive in 1930, and our Cordelia died in 1908. *Jane search: famsearch jane duncan 1871 + -2 years **1869 Comanche Texas **1873 APR- Jane cordelia record linking to Robert F. born navarro tx. **1865 (1870 census) Jane Duncan age 5 born texas living with Lucinda Cornelius GA (1845) and A J Cornelius SC (1847) in District 2, Nacogdoches, Texas **1869 (1870 Census) Arkansas > Crawford > Vine Prairie. Jane L Duncan age Blacksmith *1870 There is a J.W. Duncan (c1825) TN married to Mary E. Duncan (c1835) AL Lucinda (22), Marrena(?)(17), Martin (19) TN, William T. (15) (TN), Theodora (7) TX, Mary H. (5) TX *1880 The same J.W. Duncan is married to Margaret A. Duncan (1836) GA, and is in Fannin, TX. Theodecia and Mary are present. * One page at familytree gives "(J.W.?) DUNCAN" as the father of Jane. No notation is given for "?", or support for the presumed guess of this person. Alternate theory Comanche county Perhaps the Navarro TX mention in the Family search record was an assumption, not a fact. We have a census record of a Jane Duncan living with mother Elizabeth E. (ellen?) Duncan in Comanche country, Texas. We also have a record of birth the location of birth of Robert's last son by Alice. It was Comanche, Texas. So perhaps this is Jane. So far, there has been no corroboration of a linkage with the Navarro Duncan's- no mention of a J Duncan, C. Duncan etc girl born at this age. (see George Duncan analysis). We do have a Jane Duncan in the same county that Robert Hester was. So it is a plausible course. #Assume the 1880 census records is correct. This states Jane was born in ALA, as were both her parents. Records for the children show that J.A. Duncan (possibly James, same as his son) was born in ALA. #There is a complete overlap of names and birth of the youngest children up to william between the 1880 commanche county family and the 1870 census of Arkansas > Crawford > Vine Prairie Duncan family. Probably the same Elizabeth- she moved back to texas after the death of her husband J A. To who? Is there a family in comanche to move to? Alternative theory Crawford county Arkansas Jane *1860: a large Duncan family (Z K Duncan (c1811) is head) in Cedar Creek. As for 1870's J A Duncan head of household, no J.A in list. *1860: Jefferson A Duncan (1826- ALA) in Lafayette, Crawford Co. AR with two children married to Caroline A Duncan (c1835- ALA). His occupation is Farmer though- Not Blacksmith. Could be 1870 J A Duncan remarried. Inheritance from S.H. Duncan- uncle *1870 census- Sam H. Duncan(12) son of robert b duncan (37) living in Texas > Hill > Precinct 4 Documentation notes *Unless indicated otherwise, data is from Ancestry One world tree that goes through Wyatt Hester (1791) http://trees.ancestry.com/owt/person.aspx?pid=4087632&st=1. Information and sources for the data may be verified there by walking the tree. Notes :Jane Duncan's mother, Ellen was first married to a German man named "Bueter" and their first child was named Sophie. They settled in Texas. They had financial trouble and he went back to Germany and was to send for them. They never heard from him again. Ellen then married Duncan and the only thing we know is that he had a brother (maybe named Silas) and when he died he left his land to Jane. Duncan paid to send Jane to school. Jane is the one who petitioned to get a post office for Dawson county. Sophie did not have the advantages of Jane's education and could not read or write. She married Jacob "Jim" Chamberlain McClish (1860)- a family branch on which much is written. Category:Duncan (surname)